


Between Dimensions

by wakamononopawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakamononopawa/pseuds/wakamononopawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, du würdest während eines ganz normalen Traum, einfach mal das Team 7 treffen.<br/>Bis jetzt nicht wirklich was besonderes, es ist ja wie gesagt, ein Traum.<br/>Zumindest glaubst du das.<br/>Was wenn besagter Traum sich jedoch so real anfühlt, dass du anfängst an deiner Psyche zu zweifeln?<br/>Weiter im Kontext:<br/>Natürlich reicht es nicht nur Team 7 zu treffen, du tauchst nun auch plötzlich in der Serie auf.</p>
<p>Spätestens ab jetzt hättest du wahrscheinlich schon einen Termin beim Therapeuten vereinbart. Doch was wäre das Leben ohne ein wenig Wahnsinn, gepaart mit Ninjas und bizarren Träumen? </p>
<p>Genau, langweilig.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>slow updates // on hold // editing</p>
<p>Naruto FF//@SergeantWeeaboo 2015 (wattpad)<br/>I do not own Naruto!<br/>Sethrel, Yoko und alle anderen Charaktere die NICHT im Manga/Anime vorkommen, eventuelle Stadt und Dorfnamen und die Story sind aus meiner Fantasie entstanden und gehören NICHT zu Naruto!<br/>Und auch alle anderen Manga/Anime/Marken die ich hier benenne gehören nicht mir!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Nūllus-

P R O L O G

Es fühlte sich so an, als ob man ihr das Knie eindrücken würde.

Langsam,so das es nicht weh tun sollte.

Der Druck auf Stirn und Brustkorb vergrößerte sich,einzelne Tränen glitzerten in ihren noch halb geschlossenen Augen.

'Was passiert hier?',dachte sie sich 'Wieso kann ich mich nicht bewegen? Wieso schmerzt es so sehr? Wieso kann ich nichts sagen?'. Fragen über Fragen, doch eine Antwort fand sie nicht.

Ein plötzliches Zucken in der Hüfte ließ sie erschaudern,das Kribbeln das danach kam versuchte sie nicht zu beachten.

Doch es gab viele Dinge außer die Schmerzen die sie nicht ignorieren konnte.

Zum Beispiel der Wechsel zwischen heiß und eiskalt, der ihren Körper mal zum Schwitzen brachte,im nächsten Moment aber wieder zum Zittern.

Oder die Insekten die durch das offene Fenster in ihr Zimmer geflogen sind. Könnte das der Grund für ihren Zustand sein?  
Sie gab zu das sie Insekten noch nie so gerne mochte, aber noch nie sonst hatte sie dieses Gefühl gehabt.

Es kam ihr so unbekannt, doch gleichzeitig so schrecklich bekannt vor, als ob das Gefühl ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen will.

Doch die Insekten konnten nicht der Auslöser sein.

Weiter nach einer Ursache suchend,fühlte sie , wie das Gefühl langsam nachließ und atmete zitternd und doch erleichtert aus.

'Was war das?'

\--------  
Hello!  
(-It's me)  
(-Who is me?)

Ich hab wirklich nicht den blassesten Schimmer was ich hierhin schreiben soll.  
Das Buch wurde im Juli 2015 angefangen und dann zurückgezogen und bearbeitet. Auch die A/Ns wurden bearbeitet.

Niemals hätte ich die so stehen gelassen, hell no.

Meine erste FF, mal sehen wie sie wird xD

Jedenfalls, ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein angenehmes Leseerlebnis!  
Ich hafte nicht für eventuelle physische,psychische oder geistliche Schäden.  
Anderweitige Schäden werden ebenfalls nicht übernommen.  
Auch für ein gestörtes Sozialleben oder Umfeld hafte ich nicht.  
Wenn Sie damit nicht einverstanden sein sollten, wechseln Sie zur fookin' Nachbar Firma und verschwenden Sie nicht meine Wertvolle Zeit.

Wer auch immer du da oben gerade warst, get the fuck out ô.ô

Whatever haha

Lots and lots of love,

Lina :) x


	2. Ūnus - Oops!




End file.
